Festival
by Mizuhashi Ayumu
Summary: Koro-sensei memaksa murid-muridnya ke festival bersamanya karena ia merasa kesepian. Anak-anak 3-E menikmati festival bersama, tetapi Ryuunosuke dan Rinka memisahkan diri dari rombongan. / Chiba Ryuunosuke x Hayami Rinka . Setting : Chapter 76


.

 **Festival**

暗殺教室 / Ansatsu Kyōshitsu / Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yūsei

Chiba Ryuunosuke x Hayami Rinka

Romance, Straight

OOC, Typo(s) *mungkin* dan segala kekurangan lainnya akan ditemukan dalam FF ini =w=

[[Maaf jika FF ini memiliki kesamaan ide dengan cerita yang lain]]

A/N

Ryuunosuke nya OOC banget di sini huuuueeee... *abaikan*

* * *

"Chiba-kun, Hayami-san, mengapa kalian murung?"

"Kami diusir dari stand menembak."

"Terlalu mudah bermain di sana sampai kita terbawa suasana."

Malam ini sebagian besar anak 3-E berada di festival musim panas. Ya, mereka semua datang kemari karena paksaan dari Koro-sensei. Guru gurita itu merasa kesepian tanpa murid-muridnya.

Ryuunosuke dan Rinka baru saja diusir dari stand menembak karena mereka berdua bisa mendapatkan semua hadiah yang ada di sana. Permainan seperti itu terlalu mudah mengingat mereka berdua sudah terlatih dengan sangat baik menggunakan senapan.

"Kau mau keliling lagi?"

Rinka mengangguk.

"Semuanya, kami duluan ya. Ayo Rin― Hayami."

Hampir saja.

Hampir saja Ryuunosuke menyebut nama "Rinka" di depan semuanya.

Sampai saat ini, tidak ada seorangpun dari kelas 3-E yang mengetahui hubungan antara Ryuunosuke dan Rinka. Mereka berdua berjalan menjauh dari rombongan 3-E. Awalnya terdapat jarak di antara mereka berdua, tapi lama-kelamaan jarak itu semakin menipis. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup jauh, Ryuunosuke menggandeng tangan Rinka.

* * *

"Kau mau takoyaki?"

"Ya."

"Beli takoyakinya satu."

"Baik, tunggu sebentar ya."

"Hey."

Seseorang menepuk pundak Ryuunosuke dan Rinka dari belakang. Terkejut, pegangan tangan terlepas.

"Ciee yang berduaan."

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kalian lihat."

"Touka-chan, Hinata-chan, ayo sini!"

"Iya, tunggu sebentar! Kami mau ke sana, apa kalian mau ―"

Tiba-tiba Hinata menyikut pelan lengan Touka.

"Ng.. Maksudku.. Kami duluan ya. Oya, kalian berduaan seperti ini jangan sampai lupa waktu."

"Ugh.."

"Dah! Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Touka dan Hinata pun pergi.

"Ini pesanan kalian."

"Terima kasih."

"Pak, maaf, apa bapak punya plastik besar?"

"Tentu. Tunggu sebentar, saya ambilkan."

"Plastik besar untuk apa, Rinka?"

"Untuk membawa hadiah-hadiah ini. Agak repot membawanya."

"Ini dek plastiknya."

"Terima kasih pak."

"Kau mau kemana lagi, Rinka?"

"Aku mau beli permen apel."

* * *

Festival musim panas malam ini sangat ramai, lebih ramai dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Banyak anak-anak yang bersama orang tuanya ataupun kawanan remaja yang berjalan santai menikmati festival. Berbagai macam stand tak pernah sepi pengunjung. Canda tawa dimana-mana, penuh warna, penuh kebahagiaan.

Ryuunosuke dan Rinka sampai di stand permen apel. Aroma manis dari gula dan apel menyapa indra penciuman. Setelah membeli permen apel yang Rinka inginkan, mereka berjalan menjauhi keramaian, mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk menikmati jajanan mereka.

"Di sini saja ya."

Ryuunosuke dan Rinka sampai di sebuah taman yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat festival. Bangku panjang berwarna putih gading menjadi pilihan mereka. Cukup sepi, namun tempat ini tidaklah seram. Sayup-sayup keramaian festival masih terdengar di telinga mereka.

"Rinka, katakan aaaaa~"

"A-apa-apaan sih. Aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Sudahlah, buka mulutmu. Lagipula tidak ada yang melihat kita."

"Ng.. A-aaa.."

Satu suapan takoyaki masuk ke dalam mulut Rinka.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

Rinka mengangguk.

Berkali-kali Ryuunosuke menyuapi Rinka. Alasan mengapa ia melakukannya adalah karena mereka tidak mungkin melakukan ini di sekolah.

Takoyaki sudah habis. Rinka membuka plastik bening pembungkus permen apel.

"Kau mau."

"Ya, tapi kau makan duluan."

Rinka menggigit permen apelnya.

"Sudah."

"Suapin~"

"Dasar kau ini. Manja."

"Biarin."

Rinka menuruti permintaan Ryuunosuke.

"Enak."

Rinka kembali menikmati permen apelnya. Ryuunosuke menatap Rinka yang tampak manis di matanya.

"Ada apa. Kau mau lagi? Nih."

Rinka menyodorkan permen apel itu. Ryuunosuke mengarahkan tangannya, yang Rinka kira akan mengambil permen apel dari genggamannya. Tetapi, itu bukanlah niat Ryuunosuke.

Ryuunosuke menarik tangan Rinka hingga gadis itu maju beberapa senti. Dengan cepat Ryuunosuke mencium bibir Rinka. Manik zamrud itu terbelalak. Awalnya tangan kiri Rinka mendorong dada bidang Ryunosuke, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian Rinka mulai mengikuti permainan Ryuunosuke. Matanya terpejam.

Semenit kemudian Ryuunosuke melepaskan tautan bibir mereka karena melihat Rinka kesulitan bernapas. Napas Rinka tersengal. Ia langsung meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Maaf ya."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa.. Hhh.."

Syuuuutt… Blaaarrr..

Acara puncak dilaksanakan. Kembang api diledakkan. Langit malam berhiaskan taburan warna. Kedua pasang mata langsung menatap ke atas sana.

"Rinka, ayo kita ke tempat teman-teman. Aku khawatir jika mereka mencari kita."

Rinka mengiyakan ajakan Ryuunosuke. Dua sejoli itu berjalan meninggalkan taman dengan sisa-sisa kehangatan mereka di sana.

* * *

A/N

Yaaa.. Akhirnya bisa update FF~ Kalau bukan karena janjiku dengan Huangzi Kyungsoo mungkin aku tidak akan update 8")

Ni FF alurnya kecepetan + romance nya kurang. Huhuhu maaf ya.

Lagi stress.. Charger laptop ketinggalan di sekolah, PR di meja belajar menunggu minta dikerjakan, tekanan batin tak tertahankan.. *ok, ini kenapa jadi curhat*

Ng.. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ficlet sederhana ini. Ku tunggu review dari kalian~~


End file.
